


Umbrella

by HiMiTSu



Series: Changing Habits [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-18
Updated: 2011-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-15 18:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiMiTSu/pseuds/HiMiTSu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft Holmes never knew that appearance of DI Lestrade in his life would bring so many changes. First change concerned his umbrella...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> Since DI Lesrade doesn't have a first name I took liberty and named him Gregory, because I've seen this version before and I think it suits him. I understand I don't actually have a right to do it but it's difficult to write about a character without a name.
> 
> Beta: OneWhoSitsWithTheTurtles

Mycroft Holmes was confused. For the first time in his life since he reached adulthood - which was a rather early occurrence because there is no other way for it to be when you are a son of a successful politician and an older brother of Sherlock Holmes - he was utterly lost. It wasn't anything grand, like a threat of a war for his beloved country, not even a government matter at all, that made him feel that way. It didn't affect the lives of the law-abiding citizens; it merely influenced his own life as well as the person who was the reason for his confusion. Previously known as DI Lestrade, now familiarly referred to as Gregory. After long and thoughtful research, followed by an intense analysis, Mycroft came to the conclusion that it was not, unfortunately, the man's fault - not intentionally at least. Unfortunately because there was no one Mycroft could blame but himself.

The problem was simple, at first glance it seemed, which also should have meant the solution would come easily. It didn't. Which led to only one logical conclusion: this 'problem' had in fact a deeper meaning. It aggravated Mycroft, the feeling that his carefully organized world wasn't as perfect as he had constructed it to be, was…confusing to put it lightly.

Gregory Lestrade was an interesting individual. He was intelligent, honest; caring for the ones around him came naturally for the DI. Which actually was the root of Mycroft's problem.

It concerned his trademark umbrella. Mycroft Holmes was used to always having it in his hand, twisting it, levering it on his wrist. Be it rain or a sunny day, he carried it around, comforting weight of it in his hand reminding him to be composed and confident. People around him knew better than to ever take the umbrella; only his personal assistant has his permission to lay her hands on it. No one else was allowed that honor. Obviously Gregory Lestrade, probably because he had been a police officer for most of his life, ignored the danger. It was impressing when he chased a dangerous criminal or conducted negotiations with terrorists, but appeared to be simply annoying when he, with care, gently took the umbrella from Mycroft's hands as if to lighten the man from his burden. It happened when they'd met in an unofficial atmosphere for the first time. In a simple crowded café they discussed Sherlock and his involvement with the last serial murderer's case. When their meeting came to an end and both men stood up to exit the café, Lestrade with a swift movement took Mycroft's umbrella from it's place on the back of the chair and gestured with the other hand for the other man to go, following right after him. Mycroft didn't like it in the slightest.

They proceeded to meet in inconspicuous places to talk about Mycroft's brother, and new cases, and then crime on the whole. And every time Lestrade took it as a rule to take Mycroft's umbrella. Eventually their discussions moved from crime scenes to more pleasant subjects and soon it seemed to become absolutely natural to meet up from time to time just to chat. More rarely the name of Mycroft's brother was mentioned, only remembered on occasions when the consulting detective had closed yet another unsolvable crime. Reluctantly Mycroft admitted to himself that it was pleasant, socializing with Gregory Lestrade; he even came to enjoy the DI's almost unconscious gentlemanly care. The only problem left: he still missed the feeling of a wooden handle of the umbrella in his right palm. It felt unnatural to be without it.

The two men exited a café in favor of having a walk around the nearest park, where they could thoroughly analyze how the presence of John Watson had affected the life of Sherlock Holmes. Like all the times, Lestrade managed to snatch the umbrella even before Mycroft could reach for it, so the other man had no other choice but to follow the DI, umbrella-less.

Mycroft flexed his fingers, clenching and unclenching them in a loose fist just to occupy his empty hand. Lestrade was walking on his right, retelling the last case Sherlock cracked, with the addition of sarcastic comments in the right places, making Mycroft smirk and chuckle from time to time. The weather was good, early spring with a cool wind and a bright sun, making older Holmes's mood even better, which he had to admit was not a frequent occurrence. That was actually the reason why he never rejected the DI's request for another meeting. He enjoyed the other man's company too much to deny himself this little pleasure even because of his hard work.

"Does Sherlock actually hold a human's head in the fridge? I heard too many stories about it to be able to distinguish what is true." Lestrade distracted him from his musings.

"Oh, yes. He does." Mycroft replied distractedly, adding after a moment of thought. "From time to time."

This, strangely, made the DI laugh. Mycroft swung his right hand, the movement coming out wrong without the additional counterweight of the umbrella, and thought that he had to do something about it. Probably, ask the other man never to touch it again which probably would come as an offence to him, or he could occupy himself with something else. He glanced at Lestrade briefly and then back at the road but after a moment his gaze returned to the man walking beside him, eyeing him more thoroughly. Making a decision quickly, he reached out with his hand and looped it carefully around Lesrade's elbow. Taking the not so subtle hint, the DI bent his left hand to make it more comfortable for Mycroft, not even pausing in the story he was telling. The alley ended with iron gates, leading out of the park, but they just turned around and proceeded with their walk. After a few minutes, Mycroft decided that it was a respectable substitution for his umbrella.


End file.
